Ahsoka's Lovers
by Dmartens26
Summary: In the history of Ahsoka, she has had 3 love interests in both canon and legends. All three of these gentlemen meet accidentally when Ahsoka takes Nyx Okami to a podrace where Kidd Kareen is racing and Lux Bonteri is at a senatorial retreat there. the three try to win the affection of the beautiful Togruta!
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's Lovers

Chapter 1

"Remind me again Ahsoka where we are going!" Nyx Okami demanded of his girlfriend who was always surprising him with different things.

"Oh, you'll see, we are heading to Mon Gazza, that is all I will say." She said with a grin on her face.

"Mon Gazza? I think I know of that place, don't they have podraces there?" Nyx asked.

"You bet!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I really want to go, it's the first time we've been out in public since that whole Pintu thing you got us into."

Nyx nodded his head. "Well, I can't argue with you there."

The transport dropped them off at a docking station on Mon Gazza, Nyx paid the fair and the two headed in the direction of the podraces.

They could hear the announcers introducing the racers of the first race.

"Are we missing the race Ahsoka?" Nyx asked.

"Nah, they have different circuits here, and we are seeing the race in the second one." Ahsoka responded

The first race was underway and the happy couple was standing in line to get their ticket passes into the grandstands. They were both looking around at the diversity of species walking around, some were gambling, others were buying food, some were dealing with grumpy kids, the place was packed.

Ahsoka saw through the crowd a familiar face that she hadn't seen in several years. She gasped and quickly turned her head back to Nyx.

Nyx quickly turned his head back to Ahsoka, as if he was startled. "Ahsoka, what's up with you? He said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, nothing, I just love my boyfriend." She said nuzzling up close to him and smiling up at him with huge eyes.

Nyx grinned at her, this was not really something Ahsoka was known for, so he wasn't exactly convinced that that's all she was doing. "Really?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

She always liked it when he kissed her forehead, it made her forget all of the troubles she had been through in the Jedi Order and the betrayal which she very rarely could take her mind off of, except when she was with Nyx.

Ahsoka glanced behind her slightly, only this time, the familiar face made eye contact with her. Again she jerked her head back around to face Nyx.

"Ahsoka, what is going on?" Nyx asked with a bit of concern. He began to search over Ahsoka's head to see if he could tell what she was looking at. He could tell there was a young fellow making his way in their direction. Nyx moved Ahsoka and switched sides with her as if to protect her from whatever this guy wanted.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here? Is that Ahsoka I see behind this scrappy looking dude here?"

"Excuse me buddy but who are you?" Nyx stepped in and asked before Ahsoka could speak up.

With pride the boy answered. "I'm Kidd, Kidd Kareen."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's Lovers

Chapter 2

Nyx was a little confused on why this random Twi'lek would come over to talk to him or Ahsoka.

Then Kidd spoke up again. "Is that Ahsoka I see behind you?" he asked as he peeked around Nyx to see Ahsoka hiding. "Well, it sure is!" he then said with excitement.

Ahsoka awkwardly smiled at him and then stood up. "Hello Kidd." She said with a bit of a stutter.

Kidd took her hand and kissed it just as he had several years prior which immediately set Nyx off.

Nyx aggressively stepped in between Kidd and Ahsoka and shoved Kidd away. "Hey pal, this is my lady you are kissing right now!"

Kidd threw his hands up in self defense. "Okay, okay buddy just chill, she's with you now I get it." Kidd said knowing it would tick Nyx to a different level.

Nyx shook his head. "What do you mean with me now? I'm her first boyfriend!" Nyx stated.

Ahsoka immediately took a deep but choking breath. Even she knew that wasn't exactly true.

Both Nyx and Kidd looked at Ahsoka shocked.

"Well, Ahsoka what's wrong? What does he mean by with me now?" Nyx asked.

Ahsoka awkwardly grinned then tried to speak up. "Well… I mean, I guess we all have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go over to those tables and talk this over." Ahsoka suggested.

"Great idea, you guys go over there and I'll get your tickets, I can get you in for free since I'm in the third circuit race." Kidd declared.

Ahsoka, with her hand on Nyx's back guided him over to the tables.

"Why would you bring me to a podrace where your ex boyfriend is one of the racers?" Nyx posed.

"Okay look, he wasn't ever my boyfriend, we…may have had a little fling, but that's all it was, and I had no idea he'd be here." She explained.

"Well, it must have been more than a fling if you were hiding from him."

"Yeah well, a lot of good that did." Ahsoka joked trying to make Nyx laugh.

Kidd walked over to the table and handed the tickets to Ahsoka. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks very much Kidd, we very much appreciate it, don't we Nyx!" Ahsoka said sternly while looking and nodding at Nyx.

"Umm, sure we greatly appreciate it. But just so you know, I have enough money to pay for those tickets myself." Nyx urged.

"Hey, I didn't suggest that you couldn't."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't think I didn't notice you trying to flaunt those free tickets in front of her." Nyx stated.

"Oh come on, she an old… well… friend I guess you could say." Kidd said trying to instigate.

Kidd then turned to Ahoska. "So, Ahsoka clear something up for me please, because I thought that the only reason you couldn't stay with me was because the Jedi aren't allowed to be romantically involved."

"She's not a Jedi anymore pal!" Nyx quickly interjected.

"Nyx." Ahoska said softly trying to get him to slow down.

"I left the order, it was a long story, I don't really want to go into it right now." Ahsoka said with sorrowful eyes and a downcast face.

"Oh Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. It must have been painful, afterall you were so dedicated and good at what you did, I mean you had me fooled afterall." Kidd said with all sincerity. He walked over to Ahsoka in order to put his arm around her but he quickly removed it in order to prevent starting more trouble with Nyx.

Ahsoka smiled at Kidd for his sympathy.

Nyx then jumped up. "And I'm the only one who knows the whole story, so why don't you go toddle off to your race!" Nyx demanded.

With an angry look on her face, Ahsoka shouted, "Nyx! Stop!"

Nyx never wanted to be the cause of that particular angry Ahsoka face. He began to feel a little bad but he was most definitely jealous, despite the fact that he currently warmed Ahsoka's fragile heart.

"Look, I just wanted to catch up with an old friend, and if you must know, I found her quite beautiful." Kidd stated without hesitation.

"Found?" Ahsoka posed with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Well, I still think you're beautiful, I mean… that's sort of how I noticed you today in the first place, you just caught my eye." Kidd stated.

Ahsoka smiled up at him again, a part of her wished she had kept in touch with Kidd in some aspect although she knew it wouldn't have been good for her Jedi training, and that was just so early on in her padawanship.

Nyx was becoming more and more bitter about the situation. Not only was Kidd being kind and sympathetic towards Ahsoka, it seemed as though he was winning her affections back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's Lovers

Chapter 3

All three of them were quiet for a moment. Ahsoka just stood there staring at her ticket and the hand held monitoring screen for the races. She was so concerned to look up at the two boys who were glaring at each other with anger.

Ahsoka finally mustered up the courage to break the silence. "Umm, so Kidd, how's the podracing been going for you over the last few years?"

Nyx rolled his eyes annoyed that she would initiate a conversation with Kidd rather than he.

Kidd smiled at the idea of Ahsoka showing interest in his passion. "Well, I actually got seriously injured early last year. One of my power cuplinks burnt out and sent my racer flipping uncontrollably. Half of it smashed into the side of a rock and I was sent flying our and landed in the area known as the dead zone. Its an area on the far side of the tracks in the second circuit with many short buy jagged edged rocks that cut the whole left side of my body. Would you like to see the battle scar?" Kidd asked Ahsoka.

"Alright, that's it! Come on Ahsoka, we are leaving!" Nyx demanded as he grabbed Ahsoka and began to pull her away.

She shook him off and gave him an angry look. "Nyx, what has gotten into you? This is not how you normally act."

"Yeah well most people that we encounter aren't trying to show off their racing wounds to you." Nyx explained.

"Hey, I can relate to having many scars and wounds. Remember your reaction when you saw the laser wound on my left shoulder?" Ahsoka retorted. After that, she walked back over to Kidd. "Kidd, I also have a pretty major battle wound myself. She lowered the strap of her top in order to show Kidd her laser wound on her left shoulder, little did she realize how much of her back she was exposing to Kidd, which made Nyx more nervous, but he wouldn't want to tick Ahsoka off again so he held onto his anger.

Kidd began to lose focus when Ahsoka exposed the scar to him, it was all he could do to look at the scar rather than the rest of her. He was always mesmerized by her slender yet pronounced bone structure. No matter how many short term girlfriends he had since he fell for Ahsoka, she was always the one on his mind. "Wo…wow. That's quite a wound Ahsoka." He said with a stutter.

"I know." She said as she placed her top strap back into place to cover her wound.

"Okay, so you got to see her wound! Are you happy now Kidd?" Nyx said but with much less fury.

"Hey pal, we both have wounds that will forever scar us. And it's nice to know we can relate in that way." Kidd mentioned.

"Well, I've been shot before too ya know!" Nyx interjected.

As the arguing started again, Ahsoka realized that she really needed to get away for a moment. She slipped away from the two arguing boys to grab a snack from concessions. She was a bit annoyed but also flattered that Kidd still felt something for her, and also how far Nyx seemed to be willing to go to defend her honor, it made her smile. She was now two persons away from the counter.

"Ahsoka?" came a familiar voice.

Her eyes widened and her neck stiffened. She recognized that voice immediately, that accent, those soft deep tones, it had made her tremble many times in the past and it did now as well, even more than her former master's voice would have. She slowly turned her head, and sure enough, there he was, Lux Bonteri himself. "Oh, hey Lux." She muttered with only a small amount of excitement.

"Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting." Lux playfully joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lux, I just distinctively wasn't expecting to see you here. There are a lot of people I wasn't expecting to see here I guess." She said with much more sincerity.

Lux chuckled. "Well, that's alright I suppose. Here, let me buy you a snack and we'll catch up." Lux suggested.

Ahsoka smiled up at him and nodded once. She grabbed Lux's shoulder before he got back in line. "Lux, I'll be waiting way over there for you." Ahsoka said pointing as far away from the other two boys as possible.

As she turned to head in that direction, she felt dazed. So much emotion had just stirred up in her mind. She had liked Kidd back in the day, and maybe still had some feeling for him, and she loved Nyx now, but there was just something about Lux that she just never could resist. While she waited for Lux, she tried to make sense of her feelings. It must have been how they met, and all they had been through together, and how she'd lost him to Steela and no matter her feelings, had to see them together while she worked along side them both. Not to mention everything she was going through personally during that time.

Lux was heading her way with some type of fried bowl of something. "Here ya go Ahoska." Lux said as he placed the bowl in front of Ahsoka.

She took a big whiff of it and the smell of the sweet fried food melted her. She smiled at Lux. "Thank you Lux." She was happy to see Lux, he always seemed much more civilized than the other two, but less inclined to protect her in some ways. He wasn't as aggressive as Nyx or Kidd, but no matter what, he was always a gentleman to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I must say I'm glad to see you here! And I have to say, I'm sorry about the matters with Steela. You must understand, I… I knew since you were a Jedi that I couldn't ever have a settled life with you, especially since it was forbidden for you and I to be involved with each other." Lux explained.

Ahsoka finally got the closure she needed. She still cared about Lux in a romantic way but now that they talked about Steela and how he felt, she didn't feel so inclined to rush into anything with him as she once had a few months after Steela's death. "I understand that now Lux, and I don't blame you at all, things were very complicated at best. But did you know I'm not a Jedi anymore?"

"I thought I'd heard something to that affect, but I wasn't sure if it were true, and I wasn't sure if I should bring it up now."

Ahsoka and Lux talked for what seemed like several hours but was probably only 8 minutes. She began to wonder what was becoming of Kidd and Nyx's argument. She was able to keep her eye on them and they weren't beating each other to a pulp, yet. However, they also seemed to show no concern about searching for where she was at the time. She still had no idea how she was going to break free of Lux without them seeing her with him. she didn't really want to break free of Lux, but she knew in order to keep her own sanity alive and Lux's safety and Nyx's safety, and well, Kidd's safety too, she had to get away from Lux at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka's Lovers

Chapter 4

Ahsoka and Lux were able to get caught up for the time being. Ahsoka was very uneasy during their whole conversation due to the fact that Nyx and Kidd were currently unsupervised and who knew what they would do to each other. Ahsoka turned to glance over to the table where they had been and noticed that they weren't there. Her heart started pounding and she started looking around.

Lux noticed her nervousness. "Ahsoka, are you okay? Is someone after you? I mean, we could handle them just like we used to!" Lux said trying to reassure her and calm her down.

"Umm, well, it feels like everyone is after me." She responded while she was still shooting glances in every direction. Pretty soon she could see through the crowd that Nyx and Kidd had spotted her and were heading her direction. She gasped and jumped up from her seat. "Lux, you can't be seen! I mean you really can't be seen!" Ahsoka panicked and tried to push Lux out of the way.

"Well, well, well! Here you are!" Nyx exclaimed.

Lux placed his hand on his hip as if he were reaching for his blaster where it usually was. "Who are you and what do you want with her?" Lux asked.

Nyx walked up closer to Lux. "I could very easily ask you the same question."

"Yeah! Me too!" Kidd shouted from behind Nyx.

Ahsoka's face was buried in her hands at the awkwardness of the situation.

Kidd then stepped in front of Nyx. "How do you know Ahsoka?"

"Well, we used to be sort of a thing!" Lux stated.

Kidd then turned around to Nyx and they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lux asked.

Nyx was the first to answer. "You? You don't look like you do anything to warrant the hand of a beautiful former Jedi. But I bet you didn't even know she wasn't a Jedi anymore did you buddy."

"Actually, she just told me the entire situation." Lux responded.

"Darn it, now I'm the only one who doesn't know what happened to her being a Jedi." Kidd snuffed.

"Wait a minute, how did I not see this, you're Lux aren't you." Nyx stated with confidence. "She told me all about you."

"Well, that's funny, she didn't mention either of you guys to me at all." Lux stated. "You must both be important to her." Lux said mocking them both. His days in the senate gave him the ability to use his words affectively.

"Yeah well, I know what you did to her and you're lucky she's even talking to you." Nyx added.

Ahsoka is very forgiving although there are still some at this point that she hasn't mustered up the strength to forgive yet. But she had forgiven Lux.

"What did he do to her?" Kidd asked feeling as though he was being left in the dust of both Lux and Nyx.

"He ditched her to go out with a rebel girl from Onderon." Nyx answered.

"I may have made a mistake, but I knew that I couldn't be with Ahsoka due to her Jedi values and I didn't want her to think she had to choose between me or her entire life, so I backed off. Trust me, it was not the easiest decision to make but i actually did it for her."

Ahsoka smiled at him for saying that without getting so verbal with Nyx and Kidd.

"That actually makes sense. I once asked her to stay with me and race with me." Kidd added.

"And she declined didn't she." Nyx retorted.

"Well sure, but Lux actually had the right idea at not even putting her in that situation."

"So, you both were involved with Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

Nyx held his head up. "I'm with her right now!"

"We had a short little fling that lasted like 2 days maybe." Kidd mentioned. "We even almost kissed if Anakin hadn't interrupted."

"Almost kissed?" Lux brought up. "We actually shared a kiss." Lux said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh come on, tell him what you really did Lux." Nyx urged. "You forced a kiss on her."

"It started out that way in order to keep her from getting killed. However it became more than a forced kiss for us both." Lux said as he looked over for confirmation from Ahsoka.

"Is that true Ahsoka" Nyx asked.

Ahsoka let out an awkward chuckle. "Well maybe, but I did push him away." She knew how she felt. She only pushed him away because it caught her off guard and she knew she shouldn't have done it in the first place.

"Well, I get to share a bed with her every night." Nyx mentioned.

Lux was beginning to feel a bit more jealous that after all they'd been through and even after Steela's death, Ahsoka had been on his mind for the last year and now she was sharing a bed with someone else.

"Okay, you guys are just talking about your selfish pleasures for her. I actually gave her something as a symbol of her beauty." Kidd added. "I gave her a violet flower, although it didn't even come close to comparing to her beauty, it was the closest thing I could find and it was all that I had." Kidd said trying to find some way of competing with the other two.

Both Lux and Nyx stared at Kidd trying to think of ways to top him.

"Well, I bet she doesn't have that flower anymore." Nyx mentioned.

Ahsoka thought about the vase that she left behind when she walked away from the order. The flower may have been dead but it was still in there as she was walking down the steps of the temple for the final time. She smiled at the thought of that flower and it symbolized more than just her own beauty to her. It symbolized an easier moment in the war, before she even befriended Barriss who would later stab her in the back in a way that no friend ever would; before she even met Lux who would break her heart yet she couldn't even show it to anyone even her own master despite the fact that he already knew about her feelings for Lux anyway. "Actually, that flower might still be in my old room in the temple." She mentioned out loud.

Now Nyx was feeling out competed. He hadn't med Ahsoka in the midst of a terrible war only to break her heart. He hadn't really given her anything as a gift of romance. He fixed her speeder bike and didn't make her pay for it. And he brought that up. "I repaired her speeder for free. I also taught her what it's like to not live in the privileged way of the Jedi. How to scrounge up credits and how to get things a little easier without having a steady job. I taught her real life skills apart from what the Jedi already taught her." Nyx added feeling a bit better about himself and his relationship to Ahsoka.

"So, you taught her how to steel." Lux reworded what Nyx had stated.

"Well, if you want to look at it that way. But she also taught me a little something about work ethic and how to save the credits I earn and now I provide food and shelter for her."

The food and shelter bit was good and both Kidd and Lux knew it was. During the entire time after Ahsoka walked away from the order, she had been struggling to find a place of belonging. And Nyx had provided a great deal of that for her.

Now it was Lux's turn to bring up something that he'd given to Ahsoka, only he knew he was bested this time. So he made up a little speech on the spot. "Okay, I may not have given anything special to Ahsoka, but she gave something to me. A great friend; and that great friend has forgiven me for the mistake I made." He had hoped that maybe he'd win her heart back a little bit with this speech. He looked at Ahsoka who was lightly smiling at him but she was getting tired or all of this emotion.

Ahsoka decided to let the boys argue for her hand, but she wasn't staying around for any of it. She needed to clear her head. She was beginning to find this huge set of coincidences somewhat amusing but she still didn't know what to make of it. So she took her and Nyx's speeder to a nearby diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's Lovers

Chapter 5

Ahsoka walked into the diner and sat down at the counter, puzzled about what she'd just witnessed back at the padracing stands. She imagined that those boys were still arguing over who had the most experience with her although she knew none of them really had that much. Lux had spent the most time with her, Nyx had the most intimate time with her, Kidd was her first crush and she still had the flower he gave her although it had died.

"What can I get ya sweetheart?" the waitress asked.

Ahsoka just looked up but wasn't sure what to order yet.

"You look like you've had a rough day."

"Oh, in a sense I guess. I've had worse days though." Ahsoka said as she thought about almost everything that happened during her time as a Jedi. Of course then Lux popped into her head and how her feelings had grown and changed for him during their various encounters.

"You look like you could use some hot Jawa Juice, and perhaps, an ear to listen." The waitress said.

"That sounds great!" Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

The waitress poured some Jawa juice into a mug and placed it before Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took the mug in both hands and took a nice long sip. "That's so good!" She said.

"Now, hun, what's gotcha all hot and bothered?"

"Oh, well, you're gonna think I'm crazy." Ahsoka mentioned.

The waitress chuckled. "Try me!"

Ahsoka smiled. "Well, okay then. So I decided to take my boyfriend to the podraces today because I thought we'd both enjoy some time out for once. And when we got there, we ran into a former, well, not exactly boyfriend but…."

"Boyfriend, we'll just call him a former boyfriend. You're young enough, he was a boyfriend."

"Okay, former boyfriend. He and my current boyfriend started arguing about who knew me the best and who was best for me and all that. So I went to get some food at concessions when who shows up, another former boyfriend."

"Wait, three boyfriends? For a youngster you've had a busy past."

"You have no idea!" Ahsoka joked.

"Alright, go on."

"Well, I tried to keep Lux, I mean that former boyfriend away from the others so I wouldn't cause any more trouble. But of course, them being boys, they found me and him and then they all started arguing about me. And so I then walked here and here we are now."

"So let me get this straight, you have three guys fighting for you right now? Smart boys, I can see why they'd fight for you. But three guys and you're, how old?"

"I'm 17 years old."

"17. I'd been with about 4 guys by that time, but then again, you seem to have much more class than I did. You seem to have tightly grounded morals which don't take that as a bad thing."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks!"

"So hun, I take it you came here to seek the answer of which strapping young lad is the lucky one right?"

"Well, sort of; but mostly to get away from the confrontation." Ahsoka replied in somewhat of a joking tone.

The waitress chuckled. "Well, I can't tell you which one to pick but I do know one thing after having 4 guys fight over me at one point."

"4 guys?" Ahsoka questioned. "That must have been horrible."

"Well, actually I rather enjoyed it. Like I said, you have tighter morals than I did when I was your age. But anyway, you told me about 3 guys, but you only mentioned one of their names. The reason I bring this up is because you mention the name 'Lux' and not the others which tells me that this name is very special to you. Does that ring true?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a minute, she didn't realize that she had only mentioned Lux's name, she didn't think she'd said anyone's name. She began to think about all that her and Lux had been through. It was such a strange time for her. She was no longer the little scrappy student who was always making mistakes and getting into trouble. Well, not everything changed. But she was in the midst of learning how the universe operated and how people and cultures functioned in the wake of both the Republic and the Separatists. Of course she had met Lux during the middle of the Clone Wars and in support of opposing sides. Despite the fact that ever since she had met him to the time of Steela's death, she had many allies but she felt so distant from them a lot of the time. She always had the thoughts of Lux. The way he smiled at her as she was about to leave Raxus, or the way he talked about his father on the gazebo in that extravagant garden. She began to wonder how different her life would have turned out if she'd gone back to Onderon after walking away from the order to find Lux and stay with him. She began to realize that the primary reason she didn't was because she had lost most of the hope that she'd ever had that she'd take such a huge risk of finding someone that still wouldn't feel that way about her. But what was happening today was proof enough that he did want her. But then she thought about Nyx. She really did love Nyx and he was a fresh face in the aftermath of the incident that she called the perfect storm, also known as, the betrayal of Barriss and her once beloved Jedi order. The thoughts of Nyx made the pain of that perfect storm seem so insignificant. And what about Kidd? That was so early on in her padawan days. She was still so naïve and hasty. It was honestly the time when she was most happy during those early days. She was so far away from the most traumatic time of her life. Thinking of Kidd brought those happy feelings back, when she was so full of energy and always smiling and driving her master crazy at times. She then began to feel sad. Those times were gone and they were never coming back. She shook her head to bring her back to reality. "What was your question again?" she asked the waitress.

"I said, is there something significant about the name Lux?"

"Oh, well yes, we actually fought together in the war. He was on the opposing side at first."

"Then your undeniable beauty brought him over to your side right?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, not exactly."

"I'm just teasing you my dear. I noticed that you spaced out for quite a while there. I'm guessing you've taken some time to think about each one of those boys and in your mind, you know which one you want to be with, don't you?"

"Well, I can't say for sure. All three of them mean something significant to me." Ahsoka said with a sad face.

"Well, you can't be with all of them, that would be an insult to each of them and in the end you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of making all three of them happy, no matter how strong you are."

"I guess I just need to give it some more thought."

"Here's a way to do that. Keep in mind I've done this very thing before. Play an old fashioned game of hide and seek with them. Whoever finds you first knows you well enough to be with you." The waitress suggested as she winked at Ahsoka.

"But how does that mean they know me well enough?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well obviously whoever knows you the best will know where to find you."

Ahsoka placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm, this could give me plenty of time to think about things as well."

"Exactly! Those boys will go crazy looking for you."

"Thanks! How much do I owe you for the Jawa Juice?"

"Ah that one's on me, but that's 5 credits for the advice." The waitress joked.

Ahsoka gave the waitress a little half smile.

"Good luck hun!" the waitress then called as Ahsoka turned to walk out of the diner.


End file.
